The Youngest Member
by TripleA13
Summary: What if the Director had a son? Who is he and what affect does he have on the team? And how did he get that scar? Can the team help the kid come out of his shell and be a kid again? please R
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own NCIS or any of the characters. Except the ones I make up.**

* * *

It was a quite day at the NCIS headquarters. No one had fond a dead body, and nothing was in code red mode. The only big thing happening thing that day was Tony being his childish self.

"He shoots and he scores!" exclaimed Tony as he hit McGee in the head a with paper ball. Making him wince and type faster on his computer to contain his anger.

"Could you once act your age for once Tony." said Ziva tired of Tony's action. He maturely stuck his tongue out at her. Making McGee snort into in his coffee saying

" Ziva the day that comes we all need to prepare because that day the world will end." Earning a smirk from Ziva and yet another paper ball from Tony. Which then started a huge argument with Tony saying he always acted his age and Ziva saying the exact opposite and McGee backing her up. No of them notice the person standing behind them.

"Um excuse me." Came a small voice from behind, but they all ignored it.

"Hello." said the same voice said again a little louder this time. Once they were ignored.

"OI!" yelled the voice. Making all their heads to turn around. What they saw scared them, making them stare wide eyed and mouth open at the person.

They were staring at a teenage boy around fifteen or sixteen. He was wearing black army boots, with dark denim jeans, and a black T-shirt defining his muscles. He had black bandanna around his left wrist,and a gold chain around his neck with a gold pendant on it. Which looked like a coin but it had a jolly roger on it and letters of a different language engraved on it. He was tall coming up to Tony's ear, he was slim and had a small frame that looked like he was built for speed, but he also looked like he was strong at the same time. He had bright curly hair hidden underneath a black base ball hat that was turn backwards and one gold hoop earring in his left ear. He had high cheek bones right under his intense clouded blue that held wisdom and knowledge beyond his years and clashed with his tan skin. Overall he was good looking kid, but the thing that was making them stare eyes wide and mouth open was that on his right cheek was a massive scar in the shape of a X.

Noticing their discomfort decided to ask a question

"Do you know where the directors office is?" he asked politely.

"You are not from around here?" still in a daze but notice the non-american accent.

He smiled kindly and let out a little laugh replying " No I'm not, I'm from London, England. and by your accent I'm guessing you are from some where in the Middles East.

"Israel yes." Ziva said looking impressed.

Before the strange boy could reply Tony interjected " Who are you and what the heck are you doing in here?"

The boy looked startled by Tony's bluntness. His innocent child looking quickly went to a tough brute looking teen with a horrific past. His clouded blue eyes harden and narrowed towards Tony, pulling his lips into a cruel smile and compressing his scar to the side of his face. Send shivers done their backs and making Tony regret his earlier out burst.

See he was making Tony nervous he finally replied "What is are all of your names?"

"This is Agent Ziva David, this is Agent McGee, and I'm SPECIAL Agent Anthony Dinozzo." Tony replied smugly.

"Well Agent Dinozzo you have guts and the answer to your first question is I'm nobody important." He said.

"A nobody doesn't walk in to NCIS and ask were the director's office is with no purpose." said McGee for the first since they met the kid.

The teenager raised his eyebrow in a questioning manner as if to say i suppose you are right.

"Dinozzo can you tell me why nobody is doing anything?" Came a voice behind them all. They all visibly cringed except for the mysterious kid who seemed used to it. As they were all scrambling back to their desk

McGee said "This is...um...uh..." pointing at the boy and not knowing who he actually was making him feeling and looking rather stupid.

"I know exactly who he is and he is looking more like his father everyday." Replied Gibbs sincerely going over to the child and giving him a hug. Surprise his whole team.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." The kid said.

"Everyone meet Helix Turner" Gibbs said

"Helix is an interesting name." Ziva said

"Yes well-" They didn't get to hear what he had to say before they saw a flash of white, black, and red. It was Abby

"OH MY GOD YOUR HERE IN NCIS I THOUGHT I WOULD NEVER GET TO SEE YOU AGIAN LOOK HOW YOU HAVE GROWN YOU ARE TALLER THEN ME AND AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH." Abby had now engulfed Helix into a bear hug and had no intention of letting go and Helix returned the hug.

"It's good to see you to Abby." he said kindly

"So i hope your plane ride was ok and you fond the house alright." Everyone turn they head to see Director Shepard looking at them.

"Yes everything was fine." he said darkly.

Well good Gibbs you have to watch out for him for the nest couple of days, I'm going to a meeting in LA." she said quickly and stalked off.

Helix snorted and said "She hasn't seen me in two years and thats all she has to say, incredible." he through is hands in the air and drop them in defeat.

"Wait how do you know Director Shepard?" asked Tony

Helix replied "Hmmm oh she my mum."

The teams face were priceless, and a thousand question were going around in there head. Like how did he get that scar? Or who was his Father. Or the biggest one was Jenny Shepard HAD A SON?


	2. Chapter 2

**OH MY GOD I DIDN'T THINK IT WOULD GET THIS MANY VIEWERS.**

**AND PEGLET IT IS MY OWN TIME WITH JENNY SORRY IF I DIDN'T MAKE THAT CLEAR.**

**ANYWAY THANK YOU!**

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ENJOY!**

* * *

Smirking at the shell shocked faces. He turned his attention to Gibbs and ask

" Hey does Ducky still work here?"

At that question Gibbs gave a small nod and it sent Tony over the edge, but before he could ask another rude question, Gibbs phone rang. Gibbs glared at the phone but move to answer it. He answered it and nodded then said goodbye and put the phone back in it's stand.

" Come on we got one." He commanded.

The team quickly got their gear together while Abby gave Helix a quick hug and left to go back to her lab. After the team was ready to go they started to walk toward the elevator leaving Helix standing there awkwardly playing with his they were walking to the elevator Gibbs suddenly stop and turned around to look at the gangly boy and said to him.

"Let's go kid, you have to come along because your mom told to look after you. So come on."

Helix face instantly brighten up as he grab his bag and started trotting after them.

"Boss I don't think that's a good idea." whisper Tony into his boss's ear.

Gibbs looked at him at him for a moment before stepping into the elevator with the rest of the team saying "trust me."

* * *

At the crime scene there was the usual team plus Helix looking around the grassy plain where the body was fond. The body was stabbed to death by a supposed large knife.

"Dinozzo get pictures, David talk to the family, McGee get me information on the body, Helix look around." Gibbs commanded.

Helix quickly got to his job of looking around the crime scene, the others looked questioning at him until Gibbs yelled "NOW!"

They quickly got to their jobs

" The person was Petty Officer William Smith, age 29 meant to be abroad next week." Said McGee

"The witnesses say they heard a struggle and a scream and came to check and saw him fall to the ground dead." Ziva said.

"Who were the witnesses?" Gibbs asked

"Next door neighbors." She replied.

" Got the photos Dinozzo and did you do a sweep of the scene." Gibbs asked

Dinozzo nodded..

Gibbs looked around the crime scene doing a double take when he saw Helix looking at the ground with a hard stare.

"Hey Heli watch ya looking at?" He asked

Helix smirked at the old nickname replying. " Have not heard that name in awhile and there are foot prints leading away from the body and going to the road where they stop and most likely got picked up and got into a car and drove away in a hurry looking at the skidded marks on the road, and the foot prints most likely belong to a woman or a very small man. Also the man was probably stabbed to death.

"Very observant ." Came Ducky waddling up to the scene and shaking Helix hand saying.

"My God you have grown and looking just like your father. Meet my assistant Mr. Palmer."

Palmer waved silent looking at Helix scar. Helix shook his hand and smiled At Palmer. During this moment. Gibbs looked at his team asking them.

"How did one kid figure all that out and none of you noticed it?"

The team looked at their feet. Gibbs walked away in frustration. Tony looked at his co-workers saying

"He does that kid think he is?"

"I don't know but we will find out." Said McGee determinedly.

* * *

**SO DO YOU GUYS LIKE **

**AND YEA WHO DOES THIS KID THINK HE IS**

**STAY TUNED TO FIND.**

**R&R please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to DS2010 I like Helix to **

**im kind on a roll so here is another chapter whoo.**

**i also apologize for any miss spelling or mis wording I'm dyslexic so i dont always catch things. So once again sorry I will try to better.**

* * *

The team was back In the cubical working on the case. As usual Gibbs was gone somewhere and Helix was occupying his desk. The strange boy was currently sitting there stiffly playing with his necklace. Noticing he had upset the team he started to apologise.

" Sorry." came his small voice. Making all three of their head snapped up and look at the kid confusingly. Noticing this he then said.

"you know for barging in on your case and making Gobbs yell at you."

Instanly Ziva and McGee faces melted in to smypathtic faces, while Tony was still unsure.

" We are also sorry for judging you to quickly. You did really well earlier today at the crime scene." Ziva said kindly. Making Helix lips twichted into a small smile.

"Can we ask you a couple question." Asked McGee. Getting a small nodded from the teenager he asked

"It is the middle of October aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"No I graduated in May then I went to a base for Ron Con training and now I'm here."

"your like fifteen how did you Graduate and where did you go to school and done with what training?" McGee firing the question at lightning speed.

"Yes I'm fifteen, I got done with school how I worked really hard, I went to the Northunderland Academy, and done with training to become an agent. So tecanilly I could work here." Counting the reason off with his finguers, taking a huge breath, then looking at the team.

" Impossible a person of your age could not be a field agent." Said Ziva

"Actually there is no rules on how old you have to be to be a field agent, and isn't that Academy train kids to be like special agents, but they graduate at like 18 . Does that mean you can shoot a gun?" Asked McGee excitedly like a child.

Helix nodded impressed with McGee answer and question. "Yes people usual graduate at 18 but I skipped a couple of grades. I know how to handle a gun and do very well in hand to hand combat."

"How did you get the scar?" Asked Tony bluntly. Making Ziva look at him with a appalle face about ho. He could ask a child such a question with such rudeness, and Helix started to pale and twich in his seat and stammer out.

"Can you ask me another question, I don't like to talk about."

"Of course how about were did you get that beautiful necklace." Said Ziva whlie glaring daggers at Tony. Helix smiled than nodded Saying

" It was my Father it is the only thing a have left of him."

"Wait who was your Father and what happen to him?" Asked Tony kinder this time. Just as the kid was about to reply, Gibbs walked up saying.

"we've got something."

* * *

**whoppe we got to get to know Helix a little bit. **

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so the Academy i totally made up and also the age thing i have no idea how old you have to be to join.**

**And no Gibbs is not the Father.**

**So here is the next chapter and none of the characters are mine except for helix he is mine.**

* * *

" McGee go to Abby and get the records on anything thing you can find on this guy. Dinozzo take Ziva and Helix with you to the Officers house, see if you can find anything" Gibbs commanded handing Tony the warrant To the house of the dead officer.

" Wait the kid shouldn't come." Said Tony

" Yea i dont want to intruded." Interjected Helix agreeing with Tony. Gibbs look at them both before saying. "Did I stuttered?"

Making them all move lightning speed to their given destination, and making Gibbs rub his face his hands groaning.

* * *

" So who is this kid? I mean he came out of no where and nearly solved a case." complained McGee.

"But he didn't solve the case so we will have to finish what he began." replied Abby looking at her computers. McGee grunted before something dawned on him.

"Wait when he came in to the office, you smothered him. You know this kid." McGee looking at Abby with a questioning face.

Abby stopped typing and looked at McGee taking a couple of minutes before answering. "Yea I used to babysit him when he was younger, like When Jenny and Gibbs would go work and when his dad was deployed." she looked down with a sad face.

"Wait you knew his father?" McGee asked getting a small nod from the goth chick.

"Who was his dad Abby?" McGee finally gathered enough courage to ask. "And what happened to him.?"

Abby looked at him with eyes that held unshed tears. She took a huge sniff before continuing with her story. "His name was Joshua Turner, and he was a great man. He was an English man who worked for Her Majesty Royal Navy. He and Jenny met when he was in America for a job. They fell in love, he transferred to America and became an American citizen and became an officer and they got married couple years lateThaddeus had Helix. He died when Helix was five. Nearly broke the director so she sent Helix to the academy because she felt that she was to unstable to take care of a child. How he died is not my story to tell." she finished sadly and leaving the room almost crying to gather some test answer. Also leaving McGee to his own thoughts.

* * *

To say the way to the guy's house was awkward was an understatement. Tony and Ziva were sitting in the front with irked faces. While Helix sitting in the back, mouth in a tight line showing just how large the scar was really was, once again playing with his necklace. He seem to do that alot when he was uncomfortable or nervous. When they finally got to the house they all seemed to take a deep breath of relief.

"So kid if your mom is the Director. She is American and you have and English accent. What's with that?" Tony asked back to his childish self. Which was actually a relief to Ziva.

The kid smirked "Remember I lived most my life in England. Going to live there when I was only five. So I was still young enough to get one, plus my dad was British." He said as they walked up the side walk.

"Well I'm sure it was a relief to go home to your mother's for the holiday." Said Ziva.

Helix laughed " No I never went home for the Holidays. I havent seen Jenny in 2 years."

He pushed passed by them and picked the lock to the house with ease and opened the door and walked into the home. Not noticing the surprised look from Tony and a sad look from Ziva.

"It seems no one has been in here for weeks." Said Helix.

After about 20 minutes of finding nothing they started to walk out. When all of a sudden they heard a gasping noise and quickly turned around to see a man with a gun in his hands and it was put against Helix head. Helix was clawing at the man's arms trying to breath. Ziva and Tony quickly pulled out there guns and yelled at the same time "let the him go or will shoot." Seeing this as an opportunity Helix step on the man's foot. As the man screamed out and pain Helix brought his elbow down on the man's stomach. Making him drop the gun and clutch his stomach in pain. Which gave Helix the moment to kick the guy in the face, grabbing his hand flip him backwards and straddiling him and making his hands go back as he hand cuffed. As he stood up he was breathing heavily. He looked at the 2 Agents and said " I told you I am pretty good at hand to hand combat, and even better with a gun."

He dragged the man to the car who was moaning in pain. Leaving a very schock Ziva and Tony.

* * *

"I can't believe Jenny still won't talk to the boy and it has been almost 2 years." Said Ducky as leaned over the newest member in the morgue. While Gibbs merely stayed silent.

"But I must stay the resemblance is remarkable. He is like a mini Joshua except for the um..uh... Yes well the man was oblivious stabbed multiple times by a very large knife." He said.

Gibbs said "Can you tell me what kind of knife?"

Ducky nodded then said. "Yes must likely a hunters knife. He was stabbed so many times he almost died instantly, if not he bled to death."

Gibbs started to walk out and saying "Thanks Duck also I agreed he does look a lot like Joshua."

Next thing you know he was gone and leaving Ducky with the body saying to him. " Helix" he said fondly. Then saying "That boy is going to do great things, just you wait and see."

* * *

**So we find out who Helix father was. **

**Stay in tune for the next chapter**

**r&r**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please don't kill me **

**I know it has been awhile Im so so so sorry time just got a way from me and i if i was yall i would probably kill me to.**

**so i made this chapter extra long **

**once again sorry**

* * *

The team was at their cubical minus Gibbs and everyone was at their respected desk all watching the strange boy who was sitting in Gibbs desk. They were all holding their breath. The kid was sitting at the desk with his feet on top of the table. They were all surprised at this act but did not saying anything. The boy was practically falling asleep on his feet. It was almost eleven o clock at night and it had been a long night for everyone.

"So what happened at the house?" McGee asked.

Ziva and Tony looked at the child who had now curled up in the big black chair snoring softly. His neck was arced just slightly where you could see the purple and black bruise forming on his neck where the man who is now in custody waiting for questioning. Looking back at McGee, Tony launched into the story of what happened. Throughout the story McGee looked surprised at the kids strength and calmness. Most kids would have freaked out in his position, but flipping a fulling grown man over his shoulder was defiantly impressive.

" So what happened at the lab?" Tony asked in return. Just as before McGee told all that Abby had told him about the child past. Ziva and Tony were both shell shocked at what he had told them.

" Wow that is just Wow, Maybe I was a bit harsh on the kid." Tony whisper mostly to himself.

" A little Tony you practically have been rude to him since he walked in to NCIS!" Ziva shouted. Startling Tony and McGee and making Helix fall out the chair and land on his back with a groan. The team just looked at the kid not sure what to do.

" I think i'll just lay here yep i'm good."Helix said as he laid his arm over his eyes And his other arm in the air giving them a thumbs up.

" I am so sorry Hel-"

" Helix why are you on the floor." Gibbs said walking up behind the team and stopping Ziva in mid sentence.

" OH you know enjoying the view." Helix replied.

" Of the ceiling?" Gibbs said crouching down to Helix level and helping him up.

" What happened to your neck?" Gibbs asked. Turning towards Tony and raised his eyebrow. Which lead to Tony telling the story of the man in custody hurting Helix. By the time the story was over Gibbs face was stoned cold. Like if you hurt Abby or made her upset stoned cold. Someone had hurt his boy and he was going to pay.

" Alright everyone go home for the night. Come on Heli I will take you home wouldn't want walking home this late at night." Gibbs said.

" But Boss we still have i guy in waiting to be questioned about the case." Tony said.

Gibbs sighed and looked at Helix neck them looked back Tony and said

" I think he can spend a night in the waiting room." and walked out of the cubical with a sleepy Helix stumbling right behind him.

"Goodnight gents nice meeting you all." Helix waved to the team.

* * *

On the ride home Helix was passed out with his head leaning on the window. When they stopped at a stop light making Helix head roll forward and letting his hat fall off reveling his naturally bright blonde hair. Making Gibbs smirked it was amazing the likeness between Him and his father. It was sad what happened with Joshua. Jenny was never the same after the death of her husband and Helix was only the tender age of five when it happened and he had to watch the whole thing happen. He was always against the idea of sending the kid away when he was so young.

It seemed the only time he ever saw Helix was when he came home for a couple of weeks and that was only a couple of years. Each time he saw him, the boy was becoming colder and darker. He rarely saw Helix smile a genuine smile. Now that he has graduated Gibbs didn't know what Helix was going to do. Gibbs was lost in his thoughts he didn't noticed that they had drove up to Helix driveway.

" Heli time to wake up we are at your house." Gibbs said gently as he shook Helix. Helix slowly woke up and opened the door and grabbed his hat.

" So good to be home?" Gibbs asked.

" oh loads you know get to unpack tomorrow. Looking forward to that." Helix said as he opened the door to his house.

" Well maybe another day. Your Mom asked me to look after you so your stuck with me see at eight o clock sharp in the morning."

" Looking forward to it" Helix said " Night" he said as he closed the door to the house.

" Night Turner." Gibbs said as he walked back to the car.

Helix walked around his room and started at all the box's that needed to be unpacked. He walked over to a small one on his bed and opened up the box. He moved the bubble wrapped and pulled out a picture. It was a photo of his family before the accident. He was scarless, his mom was smiling, and his Dad was still alive. They were all laughing, his dad was hugging his mom from behind and he was in his mom's arm. Helix let out a long sigh and put the picture by the bed on his nightstand. He looked around the empty room again before taking of his shoes and shirt and turning off the light and turning on his side and went to a dreamless sleep

* * *

**Hope yall like**

**sorry again about the wait**

**plz review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is another chapter**

**Guys school is almost back in session so depressing**

**"Sigh"**

**Anyway here is your chapter ENJOY**

* * *

Gibbs drove up to The Shepard's driveway and just as Helix said he was sitting on his porch waiting to be picked up. When he saw Gibbs car he stood up and walked to the car.

He was wearing the same thing as yesterday, with a couple of changes. This outfit would later be his everyday outfit. He was wearing Black army boots tied up tightly, black army cargo pants, a gray tank top with a leather jacket on top, his brown satchel slung around his shoulder and torso, necklace strung around his neck, black motorcycle gloves with the fingertips cut off, and his black baseball cap turned backwards. His big blue eyes still dazed with sleep.

"Morning Jethro" Helix said as climbed into the car. He was now sporting a huge bruise along his neck and was trying not move it to much.

" Sleep well." Gibbs asked.

" MMMMHHHHH I suppose, could totally go for Dr. Pepper right now though." he replied. Gibbs laughed at that, Helix may look like Joshua but he defiantly Jenny's kid. They drive to NCIS was in a comfortable silence. As Gibbs walked toward the elevator and toward his cubical he saw his team being well his team. Tony was doing some weird dance.

" DiNozzo what are you doing?" he said.

"Just sitting down? UM Boss where is the kid?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked around mildly surprised, he looked back down at his paperwork and shurgged his shoulders. Even when Helix was a kid, he would dissapering and reappearing without anyone noticing.

"Propably went to go get a soda." he said.

" Aw man, am I really that easy to guess." Helix said popping up right up behind Tony and openning a DP can. Making the team jump at the boy's sudden appereance.

" Boss I think i fond something in the dead sailor credict card records." McGee said.

" Well am I going to have to guess McGee?" Gibbs said after a long pause.

" Oh right sorry Smith was taking large amount out of banks at different times of the month." McGee said.

" Could it be that he own money to people and was paying them back?" Ziva asked.

" But that is backwards why would you borrow money from the bank to pay people back. Would you not then owe the bank money? You are just starting back at square one." Helix stated.

" Then that leads to another question. Why hasn't he been to his house in weeks. He has only been dead for a couple of days. Why hasn't he gone home?" Tony asked.

" Looks like it is time to vist are child murderer." Gibbs said as he stormed out of the cubical.

" OH WAIT Gibbs it ok, really my neck doesn't even hurt any more. I am fine." Helix said as he stood in front his surrogated father. Gibbs ignored him and pushed him aside.

" Will you aleast go easy on him...please?" Helix yelled after him. Getting no responce from Gibbs, Helix looked at the team before running after Gibbs. ( Very "Gracefully" if i might add.) With the team running after him ( also very "gracefull" )

* * *

Gibbs walked into the interagation room and saw tough looking man with dark circle under his eyes form a horrible night of sleep and his nose was all blue and purple. Most likely from Helix. Gibbs slammed the door making the man and the team on the other side wince. Gibbs walked over to the chair and sat down.

"West Cole we need to ask you a few questions?" Gibbs said very quietly

" Look if this is about the kid, if I knew he was going to beat me up I would have never gone near him. I didn't know his buds had guns either. I was just trying to get their walets not trying to hurt anyone." The man said in a wave of nervousness.

" Can you tell me why you at William Smith house?" Gibbs asked ignoring the explantion.

" Well yea Willie would always let me stay at his house, but a haven't seen him in awhile." Cole said.

" Smith is dead." Gibbs said coldly. The man just nodded.

" That is not surprising he owed some people big amounts of money." he said

" Do you know their names?" Gibbs asked.

" None of my buisness really but I did hear three repetative Names. Jack Wood, Larry Wheel, and Manny Lopez." Cole replied.

Gibbs nodded and got up and walked to the door.

" Do I get to go?" The man asked

" Sure after you promise me this." Gibbs said. He got really close to Cole and into his face and said in a very low voice

" If you ever hurt that boy again or any other child like that and I find out. I will end right there so fast you would not it even happened. Do I make myself clear?"

The man nodded his head very quickly. Gibbs got up and left the room and once again slaming the door. The team on the other side of the mirror look surpirsed by the boss's reaction. They all stare at the heaviling breathing man.

" Well at least he went easy on him." said Helix. Making everyone smile, even Tony.

* * *

" So we have three potential suspects." Ziva said

" Actually just two, Manny Lopez has been out of town for two weeks. So he wasn't even here when the officer was killed." McGee said

" Alright everyone grab their gear." Gibbs said

Tony looked around there wear four of them five counting the kid. All in one tiny car. Tony yelled after Gibbs

" Wait are we all taking one car Boss...Boss?"

* * *

**Yea another chapter done.**

**I hope you like it**

**When i am done with this story i am probably going to do a series of oneshots with Helix and the team so if you have any idea's let me know and i will do it. **

**Please read and review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola **

**Here is the next chapter**

**Hope yall enjoy it **

* * *

Just as Tony thought they were all taking one car, a small car. Even though Tony called shot gun McGeek got it because he was "better" at giving direction. He knew it was probably punishment form Gibbs for being so rude to the kid from the day before. So now he was squished in the back with Ziva and the kid. To be honest the ride wasn't that bad, and it wasn't that crowded. The kid was actually all skin and bones, he was wearing and a heavy leather jacket that made him look bigger. On the car ride to Larry Wheel's house it was dead silence except for when McGee was giving a direction to the destination. Half way through the ride Helix started humming a song and nodding his head to it to try to ease the tension while playing with his necklace.

" Elanor Rigby?" asked Tony in a critical way. Helix looked at Tony, his intense blue eyes looked hurt. Tony looked over to Ziva who was giving him her best nice job face and mentally cursed, he needed to make this a lighter situation, a funnier situation.

" Yep, one of my favorite beetles songs." Helix said turing his head toward the front of the car.

" What no not that one. Hey Jude is so better." Tony said

" Why do i feel like the Na Na Na Hey Jude part is the only part you know." Helix said with a sigh.

" Um no that is not true, I also know the guitar solo."

Tony said and started "singing" the guitar solo, while playing the air guitar dramatically. Making Ziva and McGee smirk. Half through the air guitar show Helix face started breaking into grin, then into giggles and put his gloved hand over mouth to try to contain them. Seeing Tony was getting to him, he started getting louder. Helix couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and started bursting out laughing. The whole team looked at him with shocked faces. McGee had turned around to look at the scene playing out behind and was amazed. Helix had a beautiful laugh. It was like bell. Light and soft but it was hearty. He was smiling a genuine smile for first time since he had been with the team. He had dazzling smile with pretty white teeth and by the time he was done laughing he tears leaking out of his pretty blue eyes from laughing to hard and wiping them away with his hand. The teamed had been so surprised that by the time the little play was over they were at the suspect house. When they had gotten out the small car and grabbed there gear Gibbs came over to Tony and said

"Good job DiNozzo." and walked toward the house. Tony smirked even though his boss didn't say what he had done right. He knew, he made Helix laugh and not some sarcastic one. A real one and Tony had to admitted it felt pretty good. The kid had a great smile even with the scar.

* * *

Ziva was proud of Tony. Which doesn't happen very often. Even though Tony was being his childish he had made the boy smile. Now they were all looking around for any clues to the case at hand. Helix and McGee were looking around the back door while Tony, Ziva, and Gibbs took the front. Nothing was out of the ordinary when Helix noticed a horrible smell coming from the shed.

" McGee I think there something in there." pointing to the shed. McGee walked over and noticed the smell and took a step back.

"Oh yea there is totally something in there." McGee agreed

" Oh I know there are going to be dead bodies, I just really hope I am wrong." Helix mumbled to himself and tried to open the door.

" Maybe you should let me do it, you don't know what could be in there and Gibbs would kill me if you got hurt." McGee said stepping in front the boy. Making Helix step back in amusement. After about five minutes of watching McGee try and fail to open the shed door Helix was starting to get impatient.

" I almost go-" Before McGee could finish that sentence Helix jump kick the door down. Leaving McGee crouching down to the lock level with out a lock to pick.

" Well i guess you could do it that way." McGee said standing up and brushing off his clothes. They slowly walked into the Shed.

" Ok stay by me and don't touch anything." McGee said and turned around to look at Helix, but Helix wasn't there. Gibbs said the kid trouble staying still and he wasn't kidding.

" Over here." came a voice from the over side of the room. It was Helix was at the end of the shed. McGee stood dumb founded how did he move so fast and how did he do it so quietly? Walking over to the boy was and he let out a sigh.

" I knew there was going to be dead bodies, totally called." Helix said with a little whoop. " Point Helix."

" Go get Gibbs and the others." McGee order. Helix nodded and trotted out of the shed.

McGee crouched down to the level of the two men. He was now frustrated these men were Jack Wood and Larry Wheel. Both what looked like they were stabbed to death just like the petty officer.

" McGee What do you got?" Gibbs came up behind him.

" The two suspect were looking for." McGee answered him. He heard Gibbs cursed.

" Alright call Ducky. Let's get out of hear." Gibbs sighed. McGee nodded and walked out of the shed and to the car. When they made it to the car they saw Tony and Ziva leaning against and Helix sitting on the hood of the car.

" So this literally a dead end." Ziva said making Helix laugh. Which earned him a Gibbs slapped.

" OI It was funny." Helix said defensively. That made them all laugh. A BANG came out of no where and breaking the front of the car window. The team all looked startle but quickly recover.

"TONY AND ZIVA GO AROUND BACK, MCGEE YOU ARE WITH ME, HELIX STAY HERE!" Gibbs yelled. Helix looked annoyed but stay where he was.

As the team cautiously went to there destination and carefully looked through the house for the shooter. Finding nothing both of the small groups ended up meeting each other in the living room. They looked disappointed at each other. Not saying anything but slowly made there way back to the car. When all of a sudden they all heard another gun shot and a scream. They all looked at each other before running to the car and saw Helix with a lady with a pool of blood around her and a gun in Helix hand.

"I-i-i she came after me and I tried to get the gun away f-fffrom her b-b-but she p-p-pulled the t-t-riger and s-shot h-herself. I-I-I tried t-t-to stop her saying s-s-omeone was going to get h-h-urt but she d-d-didnt listen and I-I-I tried I-I-I swear I d-d-did." Helix stuttered dropping the gun and back away from the body. Ziva rushed over to Helix and wrapped him in a hug. The rest of the team looked at each other with sad faces, before looking at the small little boy in Ziva's arms.

* * *

**Here you go hope you like it**

**This story is almost done one more chapter but dont worry there will be a series of oneshot with Helix and the team. **

**so stay tuned**

**please read and review**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is the last chapter **

**I am so happy this story got so many reviews**

**Dont worry there will be a series one shots with Helix and the team **

**so here you **

**Enjoy**

* * *

****A couple of days later after the shooting. Helix was back to normal. He was a little shake in up after it. It turns out the lady was the one who murder the two men and the petty officer. She was Manny Lopez and was mad at the petty officer for taking so long to pay back her husband. When the other two confronted her about she killed them as well. Her husband was on a business trip and new nothing about what happened. Jenny was back and Helix was still hanging around NCIS mostly with Gibbs team. He enjoyed there company and they love him around.

A knock on Jenny door made her look up and say

" Come in" seeing it was Gibbs she smiled

" What can I do for you?" she asked

" Let Helix join my team." he said bluntly

" What no i will not allow that." she said

" Yes you will. Helix is fifteen and able to become a flied agent. He is at the top of his game. He is smart, quick, good with a gun, and a excellent fighter. My team loves having him around. This way I can keep a eye on him and he can do what he was train to do since he was five." Gibbs said. Jenny sat there for a moment before saying

" Fine but here me when I say this Jethro keep him safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost him to. Do you understand me?"

Gibbs smiled and said " I will do my best." before standing up and walking out of the office.

A month later Helix was an official member of the Team. At first it was weird, but as time went they learned that having him was fun and a great advantage. So they put his desk between Gibbs and McGee and Helix became the youngest member.

* * *

**and done**

**but don't worry the first chapter of the series one shots with Helix and the team is already up so go and enjoy those stories.**

**Please read and review**


	9. Author note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: The next story follow this one is up. It is a bunch of oneshots. So If you like this one go read those.**


End file.
